


thoughts

by mytholora



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 5: you've thought about this haven't you?, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, im so late with these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: She had. She’d thought about it before, during council meetings. In between glances and knowing looks. In the simple, quiet hours of the night, tangled in sheets and desire.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	thoughts

“You've thought about this, haven’t you?” Fingers trail the length of her arm. “You’ve thought about me. About doing this with me.” Dorothea’s voice is low and calm, like a snake coiling around Petra’s ears, squeezing tight.

It feels like that, with her pushed against a wall, Dorothea leaning down, an arm trapping Petra between her and brick, body almost pressed against her own. Petra can feel the heat radiating off her skin, is sure that her face is bright red, the back of her neck sweaty and itchy from the rising panic threatening to overwhelm her.

They are safe from gossip and public scrutiny- what with Dorothea smartly choosing an area hidden away from prying eyes, and Petra is grateful for  _ that  _ much at least; that she does not have to face this situation in the presence of the entire population of Garreg Mach Monastery.

Though, she would not be surprised if the professor popped up beside them. That woman had a way of finding her ex-students when she wanted to.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Dorothea’s voice tears her attention away from her thoughts and suddenly she is back here again, stared down at by a pair of clear emerald eyes. “Have you?”

“I have,” Her voice is shaky and she swallows dryly. “I have been thinking about this many times.”

“Tell me about them.” Dorothea’s eyes glint playfully, her lips curled up in a smirk. Her palm cups Petra’s face, thumb gently stroking her cheeks, only pausing to brush against her lips. Petra huffs silently; Dorothea is trying to fluster her. Unfortunately it is working very well.

“I-I am thinking that is not a smart idea,” She stutters and curses herself for doing so, “For me, is what I mean.”

Dorothea pouts sweetly, somehow steps  _ even _ closer and Petra feels the fabric of her skirt flutter against her shorts as she shifts, trying to press even closer to the wall behind her. It’s one thing to be on the battlefield, cornered by wyvern riders and magicians, it’s another to face against Dorothea Arnault and be rendered helpless by a single glance.

“I rather like it when you tell me what you’re thinking,” Dorothea smiles. “You’re very smart, Petra. And those  _ thoughts _ of yours interest me greatly.”

Somehow, Petra’s face feels even hotter, even though it shouldn't have been possible with how it already felt like a burning bonfire.

“So tell me, Petra,” Dorothea’s lips are soft, oh so soft, against the curve of her cheek, against the warm, flushed surface of her neck and Petra thinks that maybe she might have to go jump in the monastery pond for a bit. “Do you think of me like I do you? Do you think about touching me?”

Dorothea’s eyes are so very green.

Petra breathes softly, “...Yes.”

“Where?”

“Your… hair. I am always having thoughts about running my fingers through them.”

“What else?” Dorothea’s voice has gone softer, lower, barely heard over the roaring rush of blood in Petra’s ears.

“I am thinking… about leaving kisses,” Petra confesses. “All over you.” She gathers the courage to look directly into the older woman’s eyes. “Everywhere I want. I think about holding you close to me, dragging you closer to my body. I think about…”

Petra trails off. She can see Dorothea’s eyes dilate, her cheeks red. She thinks about them, like this. Dorothea looking at her like this, looking at her with so much longing and affection, like she is someone priceless, like she means so much more to her than she can possibly say.

Like she loves her and wants to be loved in return.

“About what?’

_ So, so green. _

“Making love to you for as long as you will be having me.”


End file.
